Sebastian's Obsessions
by Merely'Something'Bored
Summary: (OCxSebastianxOC) This is a series of one-shots about the Phantomhive Head Butler and two women he happened to get obsessed with. It doesn't necessarily follow the story line and such. This is only for fun. Sebastian Michaelis and other characters from Kuroshitsuji do not belong to me.


I shiver as his hands roam down my back, dangerously nearing my bottom. 'It's that time of the day again...' I let out a shaky sigh when his lips leave tender kisses on my neck, soon finding my soft spot, where they decide to leave a dark hickey. Bites and licks are distributed on other parts of my neck as I'm pressed against the wall, his well-built chest blocking my escape route while I become a blushing mess.

"Jessica..."

His husky voice makes my legs go weak; luckily enough, his strong arms are there to hold me as he chuckles darkly, his cold breath caressing my cheeks.

"Y-yes?"

Pure white teeth sank in my neck yet again, my pained skin soon soothed by his tongue before his slim hands harshly groped my rear. Gasping, my own petite hands clutched the front of his vest as I stuttered.

"D-don't do that! Y-you p-perv!"

His melodic laugh echoed around the empty room whilst he embraced my blushing form to whisper in my ear.

"Oh~ but you know you like it~"

"Jessica-chan, you know you do like it."

A feminine, blunt voice stated as my face heated up even more. Well, almost empty room. The woman that found herself sprawled on the king-sized bed with a book in her hands smirked almost unnoticeably at my flustered frame. My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I huffed.

"Sakura! Way to go, ruining the moment!"

Sebastian laughed at my frustrated features as I looked away.

"I believe she was getting jealous. Isn't that right, my lady?"

Seeing the intellectual brunette tense up and slightly widen her eyes, I raised an amused eyebrow, smirked and pushed the raven-haired butler towards the bed, quickly regaining composure.

"Oh, Sebastian! Go on and give her some attention too, you silly demon."

Turning to look at us, she supported herself on her elbows, a timid pink dusted her cheeks as she watched the crow demon make his way towards the bed. Climbing on the soft mattress, he ran his lustful eyes through the female's body, at last focusing on her face, making her go bright red. The previous devious smirk on Sebastian's features was replaced by a lick on his delicate lips before he crashed them on hers, his ungloved hands holding her waist and cupping her cheek gently during the heated kiss.

Of course, truly embarrassed, I giggled and walked out the door, leaving Sebastian's chambers to roam around the Phantomhive Manor. I still heard a faint moan when I was walking towards Ciel's office, but I ignored it and left them to their business. Last night it was me in her place, so it was fine.

As I strolled around the mansion, I passed by a large window and looked outside. The full moon shining above in the cloudless sky left me breathless for a second, before Pluto ran by, destroying Finny's work on the garden. My face beet red, I snickered and shook my head as the Hell Hound showed off all of his glorious nude body, only with his collar around his neck. 'I guess he'll never be too fond of trousers, will he?'

I quickened my pace and headed outside; someone had to tame the beast or Ciel would throw a fit in the morning. Holding the dark red, heavy skirt, I descended the staircase and reached the main hall, quietly opening the front door as a cold gust of wind hit me, sending shivers down my spine. Not only was it cold; something just didn't feel right.

Brown irises scanned the large garden before I dared to step out of the house. Seeing nothing, my arms decided to embrace my own body whilst I whispered in hopes to catch the canine's attention without waking up anybody in the manor.

"Pluto! Plu-Plu~! Where are you?!"

A white haired - AND FREAKING NAKED - male barked happily and came running my way. I shut my eyes tightly and tensed up. Bracing myself for impact in three, two, one...

"Oh dear."

The overly excited hound tackled me to the ground, merrily licking my face and whining while on top of me; it was too much to bear and I soon gave up, giggling as I tried to pry him off of me.

"Pluto! C'mon bud, you're dirtying this pretty dress Ciel gave me!"

Apparently not minding it, he remained straddling me as I contained a major nosebleed due to his lack of clothing. Raising a brow, I lifted my arms and hugged him; I was rather surprised to have him hugging me back. I chuckled and patted his head.

"Okay, okay. You know how to hug now, huh? Now be a good boy and let me stand up or I'm going to make you wear trousers!"

I giggled when he grimaced and promptly helped me up to my feet. Patting the dress, I thanked the Heavens it was of a dark color, otherwise the dirt would be too evident to my liking.

Hearing a rustling noise, my eyes darted up and around the garden once more, noticing Pluto's body change to that of a giant dog and turn rigid instantly. A chain-saw roared and some leaves flew in the air, a red-haired Shinigami following after them. Scowling, I groaned and glared at the obnoxious male.

"Grell Sutcliff. Why are you here?"

Finally silencing his noisy customized Death Scythe, his own yellow and green glare was sent towards me as a frown took over his features.

"Ah, it's just you. Jessica Michaelis."

Even though my name came out of his mouth dripping with venom, I had to admit it sounded good. I grinned inwardly and put a hand on my hip as I examined the other's nails, poker face on.

"Yeah, JUST me, Grell. Sebastian's obsession. Just little old me~"

I smirked wickedly and winked at the fuming male. His chain-saw roared back to life as he prepared to attack me, annoyingly screaming out.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! I'll cut you to pieces and paint the night with your marvelous RED BLOOD!"

I chuckled darkly as I closed my eyes, twirling around with open arms, my dress flowing along.

"Oh, but don't you think this dress is pretty, Grell-kun? It is red, after all! Dark, mysterious, intense! Beautiful red, the color of blood!"

A maniacal laugh escaped my lips as my once brown orbs snapped open to reveal bright red irises and slitted pupils, cat ears appearing on my head and nails sharpening as I hissed at Grell. Pluto growled menacingly, but a wave of my hand stopped him. A wild Hell Hound spitting fire would certainly wake Bocchan up, and we wouldn't want that.

With his long and fast strides, the distance between us was quickly eliminated as he thrusted the weapon forward in a vain attempt to hit me. With a graceful backflip, I landed on my feet, a crazed grin plastered on my face as I continuously evaded his attacks. He began to grow frustrated; he puffed his cheeks, his red spectacles falling off of his face before his back met the ground with a thud when I crouched down and spun my leg, causing him to lose his balance and his Death Scythe to fall from his hands.

Looking down at him, I tilted my head, eyes wide with amusement as he struggled to get up again. In a swift motion, I kicked his chain-saw away and stood in the way, preventing him from recovering the loud weapon. Disarmed, the red-haired Shinigami stomped his foot on the grass childishly, whining and complaining about a stupid half-feline being in the way of his love. Turning back to my normal human appearance, I chuckled lightly as insanity faded away from my mind.

"Oh, Grell. You know I can't let you in without Ciel's permission. And you also know who Sebastian belongs to."

Pouting, he mumbled a few profanities under his breath - even though I could hear it all with my enhanced senses - before said butler and Sakura walked out the door, looking confused.

"Jessica, what is happening here?"

A ferocious growl was heard when Sakura laid eyes on Grell and I snickered. Turning my head to glance at them, I smiled apologetically and scratched the back of my head.

"Hi~! Grell-kun decided to pay us a little visit... Well, not exactly us, more like just Sebastian..."

I didn't even need to finish saying the demon's name before the brunette that accompanied him vanished from his side, her samurai instincts kicking in. Her hand made a motion to grab her katana's sheath, but the Phantomhive Head Butler had that confiscated when he witnessed the destructive power she held in her hands.

"Damn..."

Narrowing her brown eyes, she took notice of a certain redhead's chain-saw. The smile emerging on her lips was so peaceful it scared anybody who saw it. After all, just like me, when she fought, Sakura let madness take over her mind - and not seeing that turbulent look in her eyes made her opponents uncertain. One's insanity was a whole lot more evident than the other's, but yes, both women were deadly.

Easily lifting the heavy machinery with her bare hands, her gaze flickered towards Grell, who gulped and glared at her, pretending to be brave.

"Sakura Michaelis. Sebastian's obsession as well. Grell-kun, why don't you give up~? This butler here is already taken, love~!"

I introduced her and watched as the Shinigami made a horrified face and intensified his glare towards her. I giggled and walked to stand by the demon, his arm snaking around my waist while I raised a daring eyebrow at Grell.

"Then? If you pinky promise to not come back to bother our Sebastian, we will reconsider killing you~! What do you say?"

Scowling, he scoffed and stomped his foot - again.

"HAH! As if, you useless whore! Sebas-chan loves me, not you!"

A large grin made its way to my face and I cackled, an evil smirk on Sakura's lips as she chuckled darkly. My eyes flashed red as my expression turned dead serious and she stood in her fighting stance, eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course he doesn't love me! Neither he does you, you fool! He is a demon, have you forgotten? He does not love, you retarded Shinigami. Well, we offered you the chance to escape, but..."

I shrugged my shoulders and followed the brunette with my eyes. She advanced towards Grell while he paid attention to me and "Sebas-chan". She moved quickly, trying to hit him from behind, but the Shinigami turned and nearly buried his high heel on Sakura's back, sending her flying towards the water fountain. As she recovered herself, he scoffed.

"I thought you were stronger, samurai-chan! All I see here is a weak little girl, though."

Said female got up, twisting her kimono as she glanced at the destroyed fountain, purposely ignoring Grell's commentary. A frown took over her features as a heavy sigh left her lips.

"Ah... Bocchan will get mad at me when he sees it..."

She tapped her chin lightly, a thoughtful expression on whilst she seemingly talked to herself.

"But I guess Finny can help me with that, of course, after I finish off this deluded Shinigami."

At the reference to himself, the redhead scowled and shouted at the thinking brunette.

"WHO IS THE DELUDED ONE?!"

"You, baka."

The blunt tone in her voice averted his attention from her attack, and she managed to throw a powerful kick to his chin. His head bended backwards as the samurai girl hit his stomach with the roaring chain-saw, causing him to fall limp on the ground. Pointing his own Death Scythe to Grell's crying face, Sakura growled, an evil glare in her eyes.

"Get out of my way, Shinigami. And I better never have to repeat myself, is that clear?!"

I sighed tiredly as my cat ears twitched, hearing Bocchan tossing and turning in his bed due to all the commotion from outside. 'He'll wake up if we don't end this up now...' Getting out of Sebastian's hold, I took some steps and stood hovering above the whimpering male. A sickeningly sweet smile appeared on my lips as my brown hues turned crimson.

"Grell-kun? Will you go home now? If Ciel wakes up, you most certainly will die, darling!"

Nodding furiously, he scrambled to get back up on his feet and Sakura handed him his weapon. The three of us watched, amused, as he ran away with tears in his eyes, saying that women were scary creatures. I laughed along with Sebastian, Sakura only grinned proudly as the demon opened the door for us.

But unbeknownst to the two women, the Phantomhive Head Butler kept thinking to himself...

'Those two... No wonder they're my obsessions. They are perfectly suitable for a demon like myself.'

His trademark smirk never left his lips as they went back inside, heading to his chambers to continue their lustful business.

(Oh, and by the way? Sebastian made Finny fix up the mess in the morning... Poor thing.)


End file.
